


The beauty of tears

by DesiSkorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: Don't be afraid to cry.
Collections: Short stories





	The beauty of tears

Have you ever looked in the mirror after crying? Have you ever seen your own tears? Your own face when it's the most vulnerable and honest? Do you realize how beautiful it is? These little salty drops are terribly underrated. A sign of weakness? Absolutely not! The tears are the shortcut to a human's soul. A person, who shows you their soul, who entrusted you with something so priceless, that person is far from weak. That person is the strongest of them all, because he can bare his soul and still stand up and move on. This is a person, who gives way to his true feelings. Doesn't lie to himself, or others. A person, who lives through his pain to free himself from it, will come out of the battle even stronger than before. The one who doesn't know what it's like to cry...he is only half human. Just an empty shell. What's the point in that? What is life without emotions, the ones that build it and move it forward?  
Hurts, doesn't it? I know. Drive your first in the wall, I know you want to! Scream as much as your voice allows, that's how it should be! Suffer for the things that matter! Give your tears for what you believe in! They are the purest expression of feelings, the most beautiful sight, even in sorrow. Even if they cause pain, they also heal it. When you say goodbye to them, when you let them leave your eyes, little by little you also let go of the pain.  
That is why I am not afraid to cry. That is why I am not scared of my own reflection in the mirror, or my eyes and cheeks soaked with tears. That's why I can cry again and again, and afterwards I will stand up with a smile and face the next challenge. That is why I'm human!


End file.
